


Vanilla Lattes and Caramel Mocha Cupcakes

by hoars



Series: Coffee, Teas and Sweets [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amy Brown, Angry Sweets, Coffee Fairies, F/M, Fairies, In-Laws, M/M, Tea Faries, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoars/pseuds/hoars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's with those?" He nods at the bizarre cupcakes that had no right to be at his wedding. Derek was a Vanilla Cupcake fairy, so what was the deal with these other ones?</p><p>"They're symbolic." Scott says, munching on a miniature version of the giant brown cupcake. "Mocha and caramel with coffee beans. This seriously isn't ringing any bells for you?"</p><p>"Shut up." Stiles hisses, embarrassed.</p><p>"Seriously? Your family made vanilla lattes topped with whip cream and chocolate dots." Scott says and then a suspicious look crosses his face. "You're messing with me, aren't you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla Lattes and Caramel Mocha Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> So, you know when you're writing something dark and depressing and you need a time out? Or you get grumpy with your squeal that refuses to be written and you start eyeing your laptop and a bathtub of water? Yeah. This series is now my stress relief.
> 
> I hope it makes people as happy to read as it does for me to write, but remember this is fairy crack. Un'betaed!

"I am a little uncomfortable with the giant cupcakes." Stiles says. "I think one is going to fall and crush me to death in all of its deliciousness and heavy frosting." He eyes the giant cupcakes with heavy suspicion.

They all stand taller than six feet and are wide enough two people hugging the base would barely be able to touch their finger tips together. Half of the cupcakes were vanilla with white vanilla frosting and the silver chocolate beads decorating the tops, much like the small cupcakes that appeared around Derek if he was stationary. Those he could understand. What confused him were the giant chocolate looking ones with golden brown frosting and coffee beans on top.

"What's with those?" He nods at the bizarre cupcakes that had no right to be at his wedding. Derek was a Vanilla Cupcake fairy, so what was the deal with these other ones?

"They're symbolic." Scott says, munching on a miniature version of the giant brown cupcake. "Mocha and caramel with coffee beans. This seriously isn't ringing any bells for you?"

"Shut up." Stiles hisses, embarrassed.

"Seriously? Your family made vanilla lattes topped with whip cream and chocolate dots." Scott says and then a suspicious look crosses his face. "You're messing with me, aren't you."

Stiles sighs but can't stop the grin from forming. "Not this time dude." Scott's suspicious nature was gained honestly from too many pranks when they were young. The memory of Scott falling into a vat of chocolate has him momentarily calming down. And then he _remembers_.

"I think I'm nervous." Stiles announces.

"At least your in-laws didn't poison anything." Scott says. The terrible taste of fake sugar still a too fresh memory and they both shudder. "Yours actually like you and are making caramel mocha cupcakes to welcome you to the family. What did I get? A _strainer_."

Stiles smiles a little goofy. He was still a little confused on how Derek ended up as an Angry Sweet when his parents were clearly _Awesome_ Sweets. They had accepted their strange, bizarro world relationship with confused smiles and welcoming hugs and it was amazing and awesome. Seriously. Stiles could not wait to be related to these people, even if it meant marrying Derek to get in. And Stiles is transparent because Derek had an unexpectedly flux of awesome days for an Angry Sweet and who is Stiles kidding, his life wouldn't be worth living if he didn’t have someone to fight with him.

Derek was unexpectedly sweet and caring, even if most of the time he hid it behind his growls and snarks. He was aggressively straightforward in everything he did, including how he felt for Stiles. Stiles had been forcibly wooed since that day at Scott's wedding. It'd been surrender with dignity and grace (and who was Stiles kidding, he would have thrown himself at Derek if Lydia the Lemon Tart and Laura the Angel Food Cupcake hadn't grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and yanked him backwards as he was leaping into Derek's waiting arms) or kick and scream the whole way. But oh no. The women suddenly controlling his life had made Stiles _wait_ for Derek to earn him, and he wasn't property damn it, but the scary females in his life insisted and Derek was thorough.

Stiles got nice dinners, chocolate flowers, rock candy sculptures, gum origami figures, a trip to an amusement park and Derek walking him to and from university. It took a month of Stiles shooting Derek looks of desperation and longing before the Angry Sweets and Coffee fairies decided their engagement was long enough and they could marry.

Then the wedding planning started. Stiles had watched Laura, Allison, Derek's mom and his dad plan his wedding like the vicious war generals they were in another life. Stiles spent most of his time eyeing Derek's wings hungrily, wondering what they'd taste like if he licked them. Derek usually just smirked at him like he knew exactly what he was thinking and was mentally encouraging Stiles' sexy thoughts.

Thank Tatiana, they were finally here, at the arch of cotton candy, getting married. He didn't know how much longer he would have been able to hold out. Stiles has poor self control. It would have happened and probably in public.

They kiss in front of what seems like the entire Sweets and Coffee fairy population (with select Tea fairies invited), and Stiles heroically resists grabbing Derek's wings and shoving his tongue in Derek's mouth to see if his tonsils taste like vanilla too.

Derek has no shame, however, and grabs Stiles close by his caramel wings, shoving him against his body and Derek is seriously fit, like whatever he's doing he should keep doing it, and practically has sex with Stiles' mouth in front of everyone they know or will ever know. Stiles is sure he can hear gasps of outrage, scandalized puffs and excited hoots, but he's kind of forgiven because he's busy and he so owes Scott if his screech of, "Don't look sir! It's inappropriate!" is anything to go by.

 


End file.
